


the other half

by burninmatches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burninmatches/pseuds/burninmatches
Summary: you and pietro have been overly generous with one another, sharing sweet little things and moments - perhaps, even feelings.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	the other half

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! welcome to my brand new obsession… pietro! this one is very sweet and i had so much fun writing it <3 i have a mini series planned out but it really depends on the response on this one. don’t forget: feedback is always important and highly welcome! enjoy xx

You’re not exactly sure when it all began – perhaps last winter, when the weather was slowly getting cold: everything started with a blanket. You do remember _how_ , though.

It was movie night, that much you remember. A colorful cliché was on and, in between snacks and giggles, the team seemed to be having fun. Sipping on your hot chocolate, you look around in happiness. Moments like these are rare, yet beautiful – the never ending bittersweet taste of being part of this team lingers in your mouth.

Perhaps the heater wasn’t enough, or maybe someone accidentally left one of the living room’s windows open. In any way, you could feel yourself growing colder – your sweater just wasn’t enough. You shiver slightly, rubbing your hands against each other in hope that it might warm you up a bit. Pietro, who was sitting beside you, noticed your discomfort, but remained silent. That is, until you felt a gentle movement against your shoulder as warmth embraced you.

Swiftly, you were wrapped in a blanket – the soft warmness was welcome, and you tugged lightly on the fuzzy material. You look around, silently questioning what happened, eyebrows furrowed on top of your eyes. Pietro catches your gaze, and he gives you a wink – you reply with a smile, wordlessly thanking him.

“Would you like one?”

Pietro’s voice snapped you out of your memories – that, honestly, seemed more like daydreams. His beautiful accent dripped from his voice, making your heart swell. The silver boy was preparing a peanut butter and jam sandwich, his current gastronomic obsession. You nod in response, flashing him your pearly whites.

As he whistled, hands busy with preparing the simple dish, you looked in the cabinet for ingredients to prepare your favorite cookie recipe. With a pack of brown sugar in one hand and one of flour in the other, you join him in the kitchen countertop – Pietro smiles as he recognizes the cookie recipe.

Needless to say, you make sure to save half of them for him.

Pietro was sitting in front of you, chatting excitedly with Wanda and Steve, probably about one of the past missions. Light strands of hair fell on top of his clear eyes, a playful smile blooming on his lips as he tells a joke – he has never looked so good: white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a few buttons unbuttoned on his chest. He looked so manly and so boyish at the same time. You smile softly to yourself, telling Parker that _no, you’ve never built a LEGO Death Star before_ and thinking about a certain silver haired hero _._

Dinner night was exceptional. It was one of the few days off the team happened to have in a while, and what better way to celebrate it than throwing a last minute dinner party?

Between sips of rosé and forkfuls of delightful food, you allowed yourself to steal glances at the silver boy. He’d often offer you a smile; sometimes even a question or two – whatever flows between the two of you was easy and weightless.

The last piece of what seemed like a delicious chocolate cake sits in front of you, which was beautifully decorated by Natasha. You reach the plate – and, by the Universe’s will, so does Pietro: your fingertips touch and, for a split of a second, you feel electricity running through your veins.

“You can have it.” He speaks, still not pulling his hand away – you feel like if he does, you might explode from the tension that’s been building up between the two of you.

“No, it’s okay, you can have it.” You assure him, pulling the plate in his direction, fingertips still touching his.

The overly kind discussion goes on for a few more moments, as the room grows quieter. You’re too focused on Pietro to notice that almost everyone on the team stopped eating in order to pay attention to your childlike behavior.

“I _insist_.”

“What if we split it?” He suggests and, what are you gonna do? Say no to those eyes? And that voice… “you can have the other half.” He explains, gesturing towards the chocolate cake.

“Okay.” You agree, and he parts the dish, finally pulling his hand away from yours. Pietro was kind enough to place your half of the slice on your plate – and, as you reach for the plate, your skin brushes against his… _again_.

His blue eyes silently ask if you liked it, shortly after you took the first bite, and you nod – the velvety texture of the cake melts on your tongue, causing you to hum happily to yourself.

“This is _pathetic_.” Stark rudely breaks the silence, laughing to himself as you eye him in confusion. Sam and Rhodey seem to find entertainment in what seemed like the beginning of one of Stark’s many mocking monologues.

“Does little ____ have a _crush_?” His question drips with a teasing tone, floating in the air as a wave of heat washes over your face. “Kid, you’re gonna tell me you don’t have a soft spot for speedy?”

You send him a death glare, one that could kill a thousand men – Stark doesn’t flinch: he laughs, actually, continuing.

“What, you’re gonna keep being _overly_ nice to each other? And then act as if nothing’s going on? How _cute_. A bit pathetic, but cute.”

“It seems to me,” Vision starts, after a brief moment of silence, gesturing with his hands. “that you like each other, but don’t have the guts to admit it.”

The team laughs in response – Vision’s lack of reading social cues and behaving excessively formal is, indeed, funny. The android’s face falls in a look of confusion: he didn’t quite understand the humor when it came to your… _friendship_.

“And _you_ ,” Stark points to Pietro, putting him on the spotlight. – which, by the looks of it, doesn’t please him too much. “you look like you swallowed a goldfish.”

Wanda laughs, burying her head on Vision’s shoulder – at this point, everyone seemed to be having fun. Everyone except you and Pietro.

“You guys suck.” You finally manage to let out, a playful tone dripping from your voice. Tasting the bitter chocolate icing on your tongue, you busy yourself with the dish – the forkfuls would be enough of an excuse to shut up.

As you swallow the dessert, you attempt to avoid he thought that maybe, just _maybe_ , Tony is right – you don’t even suspect that Pietro is doing the exact same thing.


End file.
